


One Simple Kiss

by KuroBakura



Category: Loveless
Genre: Boys Kissing, Coming Out, Curiosity, First Kiss, Fluff, Hanging Out, Out of Character, Secret Crush, Spring, Teenagers, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 02:17:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18378902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: Ritsuka has been curious about what a romantic kiss feels like and Daisuke is up to the task.





	One Simple Kiss

Ritsuka leaned back against the tree as he let out a sigh. The air around him was warm and crisp but comfortable at the same time. He also was spending the afternoon with his friend, Daisuke. Daisuke had cat ears and tail like him but his hair was very light and blonde. Daisuke was practicing his kicks with a soccer ball. Ritsuka for the last couple of months has developed a crush on the blonde boy. Daisuke is like the light in Ritsuka very dark and gloomy life. Daisuke stopped and picked up the ball. He then looked over at Ritsuka, who blushed when Daisuke smiled at him.

 

“Are you sure that you do not want to give it a try?” Daisuke asked him, holding the ball towards him.

 

”I..I am sure.” Ritsuka replied back. Ritsuka had a lot on his mind. All that involved Daisuke in some way or another. Daisuke walked over to him and sat next to him near the tree. He grabbed his water bottle and took a drink from it. Ritsuka gulped as he looked at him taking a drink. Even at 13 years old, Ritsuka could not help with how he feels towards Daisuke. When Daisuke stopped taking a drink, he looked over at Ritsuka. 

 

“You okay?” Daisuke asked him. Ritsuka nodded.

 

”Y-yeah. Just thinking about something.” Ritsuka answered to him.

 

”What are you thinking about?” Daisuke asked another question. Ritsuka wished that he could be truly honest with him but he did not want to lie to him either. He swallowed before he spoke to him again.

 

”Have..have you ever _kissed_ anyone before? Like in a romantic way?” Ritsuka asked him. 

 

“No. Have you ever done that?” Daisuke answered then asked.

 

”I have not either but...I always wanted to know what it felt like.” Ritsuka replied to him. Daisuke suddenly got an idea in his head.

 

”Well, would you like to try it?” Daisuke asked again. Ritsuka’s eyes widened.

 

”With..with you?” Ritsuka asked him back. Daisuke excitedly nodded. Ritsuka blushed even more.

 

”But..” Ritsuka stopped speaking ask his nervousness kicked in.

 

”But what?” Daisuke asked him another question. Ritsuka looked at the ground in front of him.

 

”But...are you okay with kissing another guy?” Ritsuka asked him. 

 

“Ritsuka...I know that may not have been obvious to you but...I like guys. Always have and know since I was younger. I just never really told anyone nor planned to. Straight people do not have to come out so why should I unless I want to?” Daisuke told and asked him. Daisuke was right but also this not only shocked Ritsuka but also...it made him happy. He looked up back at Daisuke.

 

”Also...are you sure that you want your first kiss to be with me?” Ritsuka asked him back. Daisuke nodded. Ritsuka gulped again then looked around to make sure no one was there. When the coast was clear, Ritsuka looked back at Daisuke and the two boys got into position. Ritsuka just wanted to make sure that Daisuke was really okay with doing this.

 

”Are you very sure? You do not have to do this if you truly do no...” Ritsuka asked but then was interrupted by Daisuke suddenly placed one of his hands onto one of Ritsuka’s cheeks and caressing it.

 

”I am _very_ sure, Ritsuka. Please trust me.” Daisuke replied to him. Ritsuka nodded back. A couple of seconds later, Daisuke leaned forward and placed his lips against Ritsuka's. A rush of excitement and pure joy surged throughout Ritsuka’s body. He closed his eyes and accepted the kiss. Daisuke felt excited in his chest as he kissed him. Ritsuka was not the only one who had a crush around here out of the two of them. For Daisuke, he not only wanted to kiss him because he was gay and Ritsuka was his friend. Much more than that. It has feeling for the two of them. Ritsuka’s heart felt like it was singing a beautiful melody as he kept kissing his best friend.

 

After a minute, the two of them pulled away, panting as they looked at each other. Daisuke was smiling. Ritsuka, on the other hand, could not believe he just did that...and had no regrets about it. 

 

”How did that feel?” Daisuke asked him. Ritsuka smiled at him.

 

”it felt...really amazing, to be honest. You are a good kisser, Daisuke.” Ritsuka replied. Daisuke chuckled.

 

”Thank you, though, Inhave really nothing else to compare it to, so are you, Ritsuka.” Daisuke said back to him. Ritsuka badly wanted to kiss him again but for now, one was enough for him. Ritsuka looked at the soccer ball then back at Daisuke.

 

”You up for a game? One on One?” Ritsuka asked. Daisuke nodded.

 

”The winner has to get 3 goals.” Daisuke suggested.

 

”You’re on!” Ritsuka responded and the two of them got up and headed to the middle of the field and started to play. Even if the kiss seemed like nothing, to the both of them, it did truly mean something but for now, they wanted to keep their secrets hidden until the time was right. There is nothing wrong with trying, right? Ritsuka hopes that one day he can confess how he truly feels about Daisuke but for now, he was just happy that he was able to kiss him. Even if it was just one simple kiss.

 

**The End**


End file.
